


I could be your private island

by howlittleweare



Series: For Claypso I fell [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Mentions of the other characters mostly, Pirates, Pool Sex, oops its my first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlittleweare/pseuds/howlittleweare
Summary: “What have I told you about leaving the cabin and wandering around the ship?”“And what have I told you about ordering me about? You mat be a good lay, Trashykawa, but that doesn’t mean you get to tell me what to do.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: For Claypso I fell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177538
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	I could be your private island

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so... Never written smut before and I'm very nervous.
> 
> No beta, so hey if you're interested, I could use some help ;P

Could a day be any better? Oikawa awoke to the smell of the sea and the gentle swaying of his ship. Seagulls cried softly high in the sky, and the familiar murmurs of men on deck almost lulled him back to sleep. If it weren’t for the dream at his feet he would have gone back to sleep. At the window by the foot of the bed, Iwaizumi sat perched on the sill. His bronze skin was golden in the sunlight, his hair was sleep ruffled and his cloth pants hung low on his hips. Oikawa loved waking up to a beautiful view.

Green eyes as soft as sea glade turned on him when he made an appreciative sigh. “You slept in. We’ve already left port.”

“My crew can handle a morning on their own. Yahaba’s got them under control.”

Iwaizumi eyed him a little longer before getting from his position. He crossed over the hanging basket and fetched Oikawa an apple. “I found the cook and got you some fresh apples this morning.”

Oikawa finally decided to sit up in bed, stretching his arms over head. He didn’t miss the eyes drinking in his form, like they didn’t get enough of him last night. And he couldn’t judge, he hasn’t had enough of Iwaizumi either. But the information presented to him did catch his attention. “What have I told you about leaving the cabin and wandering around the ship?”

“And what have I told you about ordering me about? You mat be a good lay, Trashykawa, but that doesn’t mean you get to tell me what to do.” Iwaizumi smirked down at him, his eyes sharp now as he challenged the captain.

“I just don’t like the idea of someone else getting their hands on you.” He grumbled playfully, not actually looking for a fight with the deity. Last time they fought it poured ice cold rain for four days straight until Yahaba locked Oikawa and Iwaizumi in the captain’s cabin together until they could “work it out.”

“I can take care of myself,” Iwaizumi softly said, reaching with his right hand to stroke Oikawa’s cheek. By now the two of them were sitting facing each other on the bed, an apple between them as Oikawa fiddled with the stem. Iwaizumi had gathered Oikawa’s things and slowly dressed him as best he could. Oikawa bloomed under the attention, cooing at how sweet Iwa-chan was being, and how gentle he could be when he tried. This of course led to Iwaizumi shoving his face into the pillow roughly. “Ooh, just like last night” Oikawa’s voice came through muffled. Iwaizumi huffed and let him up, not able to help a chuckle. Oikawa grinned widely, leaning in to give him a quick kiss. This led to several more kisses and Iwaizumi pulling Oikawa down into the bed for another make out session.

After they settled down, Iwaizumi sat holding Oikawa’s hat in his lap, while Oikawa leaned over by the mirror, drawing his eyeliner on dark and placing his decorative piercings back into his ears.

“You never told me what your plan is, for dealing with Ushijima.”

“I’m still figuring it out, Iwa-chan. But don’t worry.”

“…So where are we headed?”

“Ever heard of Isla de Oscuridad?”

Three days they sailed on open waters. Oikawa spent half of his time on deck, manning the wheel at the stern, talking with his navigator Watari, and yelling orders at lazy crew members like Matsukawa and Hanamki, that thought just because they knew Oikawa before he was captain, meant they could slack off. He knew they mean no actual disrespect so he doesn’t get on to them too bad. Usually by early evening though, Oikawa retires to his cabin to spend time with Iwaizumi. He feels bad keeping a God of the sea in his chambers, but at least it’s better than the brig they held him in when they first found him.

Oikawa has to remind himself as well that if Iwaizumi really wanted to leave, there’s nothing they could do to stop him.

It was on the dawn of the fourth day that Oikawa awoke to the call of “land ho”. Iwaizumi was not in his bed, like he would have hoped, nor was he in the cabin. After dressing, Oikawa ventured out of his quarters to look about the ship for Iwaizumi. It wasn’t a small ship but it wasn’t a big battle ship either. The sloop was built for speed. 

The waters were a clear green as the waves broke upon the hull of The Crown. The sun was barely above the horizon, and they skies were painted pink and white. Half the crew was still asleep below deck, just the overnight crew still on duty. Members were starting to rise though as they approached the island. Oikawa found Iwaizumi perched upon the bowsprit that jutted out beyond the front of the ship over the water. His hand held tightly to the rope that connected one of the sails to the bow to balance himself. Normally Oikawa would worry about a person falling and smashing themselves to pieces against the reefs and the keel of the ship, but this was the god of the sea. Oikawa for this reason as well did not fear walking across the bowsprit to meet him. Iwaizumi, though facing away, did not jump when Oikawa addressed him. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

From afar the island looked like an over grown jungle trap, not enough sandy shore to beach a ship for repairs and too dense for anyone to traverse easily. The thick jungle was a dark foreboding green, mysterious and threatening. It was rumored the bay of the island was were Davy Jones’ kraken harbored. No sane merchant or pirate would come here.

This made it the perfect spot for The Crown to stash their loot.

“Why are we stopping here?” His gruff voice was smoothed by the soft breeze.

“Pirates are paranoid. If we’re away from our gold too long we start to get panicked.”

Oikawa patted his shoulder and made his way back towards the deck of the ship, using the jib to steady himself. After a moment, Iwaizumi followed him. There were more sailors awake and eating breakfast on the deck now. They parted to make a path to the quarterdeck out of respect for their captain, and out of fear for Calypso. Hanamaki blearily greeted Oikawa as he handed over the wheel. He was never a morning person. “Wake up, Maki. Go get yourself some breakfast.”

Matsukawa, the ship’s cook, who was standing up there keeping Hanamaki company followed after him and Oikawa and Iwaizumi were left alone. Rain clouds gathered in the distance but it didn’t seem likely that they would be hit by a storm. Iwaizumi rested a hand at the small of Oikawa’s back as he stood behind, observing the captain as he carefully steered The Crown past rocky shoals into the harbor. “So you hoard your gold here? Where does it come from, I thought you stole for the Navy.”  
“Well we take a percentage cut from the hauls. What the Navy doesn’t know won’t hurt them” He said with a wink.

“That’s stealing.” Iwaizumi scoffed.

“Pirate.” Oikawa reminded him.

After laying anchor, the crew set out in dinghies for the shore, Oikawa and Iwaizumi on the first boat. Their boats splashed into the shallows waters as they departed, Oikawa leading the way into the dense jungle. Kindaichi, a younger crew mate, offered his machete to his captain and Oikawa began slashing a path inland. Strange creatures darted out of sight and birds cawed menacingly over head. The canopy was so thick it was dark inside the jungle, and a different crew mate lit a lantern to help guide the way. Oikawa was working up a sweat, swinging heavily to clear vines and leaves that had grown over what used to be a path. They followed this path, a line of twenty or so pirates, through the jungle and up a steep mountain. Along the mountain, Iwaizumi saw a break through the canopy and could see the ship gleaming in the morning light like a jewel. It made his heart tug viciously for the sea. Oikawa, who had paused next to him, sighed like he understood what Iwaizumi felt. For some people, the sea was home, and being on land was like holding your breath longing for the next time you could get another gasp before it killed you.

It was in this moment, as they continued their journey up the mountain, that Iwaizumi thought about his and Oikawa’s deal. It had been too long since he thought about it. It had been even longer since Oikawa first found him alone on that damned island.

He promised to make Oikawa a king if in return Oikawa would free him from his bonds. Iwaizumi may have powers but it wasn’t so simple as to snap his fingers and make Oikawa a king. They both had a long way to go to get what they wanted.

The trail led them along the back side of the mountain to a cliffside where a cave lay hidden amongst the dark colored rocks. Inside this cave was a trove of treasures. Gold coins and jewels covered the ground, larger treasures like silverware, golden statues, and jewelry laid in piles on every surface. The whole cavern sparkled in the lantern light. The crew split apart, counting their loot and celebrating to find it all still untouched. Yahaba and another crew member, Kyotani, carried a chest of wealth to deposit amongst their hoard.

They would spend the day here on Isla de Oscuridad, drinking and eating, counting their gold and splitting shares up to take back to civilization to spend however they pleased. Oikawa led Iwaizumi to a spring of crystal clear water, to soothe their itch to be back on the sea. Here they undressed and soaked in the cool waters and passed a bottle of rum back and forth.

Seeing Iwaizumi run his fingers through his wet hair, his eyes closed and relaxed, Oikawa thought about his assignment from Ushiwaka. How was he to satisfy the Navy without giving away his own treasure. He and Iwaizumi had a deal, and he wasn’t going to give up that chance to become king just for a job. But Ushijima suspected he already had Calypso’s favor. If he turned in nothing they would definitely search his ship, his crew, and maybe the island. There was too much to risk.

He’d have to think of something, but for now, the sun was setting, he was nearly drunk on rum, and Iwaizumi was naked.

Oikawa slid back into the water, a shiver traveling up his back from the chill of the water, and he moved closer to Iwaizumi whose eyes were still closed. His head was resting back against the rocky lip of the spring. It was easy to slip onto Iwaizumi’s lap, the god’s hands coming up to wrap around his waist before even his eyes were open. His eyes glistened in the fading light and Oikawa could see his hunger. Oikawa leaned forward and claimed his lips with his own, licking at his bottom lip before too long. Iwaizumi sighed into the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Oikawa’s tongue to ravage him. 

Their skin was warm and slippery in the water, making their movements slick and heated fast. Iwaizumi’s hand on his hips suddenly grabbed him, and lifted him off his lap. He turned them over so he was pressing Oikawa into the sloped rock. His teeth pulled at Oikawa’s lip and Oikawa moaned softly. Iwaizumi took Oikawa’s hands from around his shoulders and pinned them above his head with one hand. He moved lower, to lick and bite at Oikawa’s neck. Oikawa couldn’t help but moan louder now, softly bucking his hips up to grind with Iwaizumi’s.

The stars were beginning to shine above them as Iwaizumi took Oikawa apart with his tongue, biting at his nipples and marking his chest up with dark hickeys. At some point he had released Oikawa’s hands, and Oikawa moved his hands to run through Iwaizumi’s hair and down his shoulder and his back.

Their head moved back and forth, sharing the dominance of the kiss, as Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s ass below the water. It was finally Iwaizumi’s turn to groan at his lover’s touch. He ground down against Oikawa, feeling how hard the other was now. He was just as hard, slipping a hand between them to grab both their cocks together. He stroked once, twice, just to heard Oikawa gasp.

“You tease,” Oikawa hissed, smacking Iwaizumi’s ass playfully. “Let me up, the rocks are killing my back.”

“You’ll be fine,” Iwaizumi laughed, but let him up anyways. He let Oikawa crawl back into his lap and he began to kiss him again. Oikawa thought distantly that kissing Iwaizumi was as easy as breathing and he could continue to do it forever. Their tongues explored their mouths as their hands explored their bodies. Oikawa thumbed over Iwaizumi’s nipple as he sucked marks into his neck and Iwaizumi groaned helplessly. His hands were below the water, stroking Oikawa’s length languidly while his other hand kneaded his ass. He was fascinated how a pirate’s skin could be so pale and perfect after a rough life on the sea. His thumb brushed over one of the only scars Oikawa had, a slice at his hip. His hadn’t then skid further back, to tease a finger at Oikawa’s entrance. Oikawa sighed, and the sound of it was heavenly.

“Not tonight, I didn’t bring any oil.”

Iwaizumi nodded understandably and went back to jacking the both of them off. His rough calloused hands felt magnificent on Oikawa’s cock. If it wasn’t for the water, he’d be leaking precome all over the both of them, and he’d get to watch Iwaizumi lick it off his hand. What a pity.

Oikawa parted from Iwaizumi’s mouth so he could look down at the darker skinned man’s hand move over the both of them. He loved the contrast of Iwaizumi’s tan to his pale skin. He like everything about Iwaizumi. His spikey hair, his emerald eyes, his smart mouth, and his strong muscles. Especially his thick cock, he thought as it rubbed against his own. Iwaizumi may have been close the way he was groaning into Oikawa’s neck. And Oikawa felt the pull of arousal below his belly button becoming overwhelming. He could help the little jerk of his hips as he came closer and closer to the edge. “Fuck, Iwa, I’m close.” He whimpered.

“Yeah,” was all Iwaizumi could muster, as he sped up his stroking. His other hand’s finger rubbed and pushed at Oikawa’s entrance, making it harder for him to think. They both moaned into each other’s mouths when they started kissing again, the feel of each other’s skin on their sensitive cocks starting to become too much.

Oikawa reached the edge first, his hips bucking in Iwaizumi’s lap and riding back on the finger that pushed at his entrance. He came, his come clouding the water between them. Iwaizumi groaned at the feeling and sight, He couldn’t hold back any longer. He flipped them over suddenly, pushing Oikawa down against the smooth rock and grinding his cock against Oikawa’s hip ruthlessly. “Shit,” he groaned against his mouth.

They laid together for a few moments, Iwaizumi on top of Oikawa as he tried to catch his breath. Oikawa ran his hands soothingly up and down his back and he stared up at the stars above. Iwaizumi softly kissed Oikawa’s hair and Oikawa smiled into his neck.

They would need to return to the ship before dawn, but for now they could lay together in the cool waters on their secret little island.


End file.
